Hers
by Jazz Line
Summary: "Because as much as she was his, he had been hers first."


**"Because as much as she was his, he had been hers first."**

RizeKane (?)

A/N: For a moment I wondered if anyone would be crying outrage at my silly excuse of a drabble but then I realised that I can't bring myself to care at this instance. Sadly, my ability to write in a narrative format seems to be gone with the wind right now as the result of not having done so in months.

* * *

><p>It was a sick, twisted and utterly dysfunctional relationship that they had shared. Predator and prey and the other way round at all times. Constantly fighting for dominance, for the upper hand that would grant them the control.<p>

He was disgusted by her hunger, her greed and utter delight at the wild, ill display of gore. She may not have had a choice to be born in the manner that she was, certainly, but there was no need for her to embrace that kind of lifestyle either.

It had been out of mere sick pleasure of seeing her victims realize the horrible truth hiding behind sweet coy smiles and lavender eyes framed by red spectacles that beckoned others to her whenever she smiled. To watch their expressions turn from smitten and lust-ridden to disgust and horror and shock all combined in one. _**I want to live, I WANT TO LIVE- SPARE ME SPARE ME SPARE ME! PLEASE!** _were but words holding no special meaning nor significance that she had heard over a thousand times.

She was annoyed by his reluctance- the inability to accept what he had become because he was no longer merely a prey. Half a predator, yet with so much much more raw talent. The ability to shine, to be stronger than he appeared to be. She egged him on and to her delight, he had responded to each and every one of the taunts. With snarls, shouts and screams, accompanied by a constant supply of tears gathering in the corner of blue eyes. Tears which could not do anything but flow out, painting an ugly picture as his facial features contorted to one resembling pain and grief and anger all at the same time. Yet, she had been strangely drawn to it. Attracted to it like bees to honey. The obvious dilemma he showed was entertaining, above all. As the saying goes, opposites attract and indeed, they did not dance to a similar tune. At least, he did not think so. Where she embraced and decided to live her life with full enjoyment towards the action of killing, he only felt the repulsion sink in and struggled with holding in his bile each time he ate the red, tender flesh once belonging to his own kind. He did it simply out of the neccessity to survive because surviving each new day meant that he was one step closer to obtaining the answers to his unsolved questions.

Questions like why had his would-be killer been the one to die that night instead of him? Why? Why had it been him, why had his life had to take such a turn for the worse, why did he have to become the main character of such a tragedy where none rejoiced and all lamented? Unfortunately, these were all questions she held no answers to.

All she knew was that she was morbidly attracted to him. That as much as she was a part of him, he was hers. Hers and no one elses'. He had always been hers, even before Yamori chained him up and made him count down by sevens from a thousand every single time he yanked off either a toe or a finger from Kaneki. Before Touka took a bite of him. Before Tsukiyama dared to lay his eyes on him and had the audacity to attempt to turn him into his meal. Before Nishiki had beaten him up, only to be limping away half-dead at Kaneki's own hands. It had happened not of Kaneki's own will, of course, but because of Rize's anger at Kaneki for allowing himself to be manhandled in such a manner even though he had **_her _**kagune and his own famished state. Lastly, he had been hers even before Anteiku had welcomed him with open arms.

He had always been hers, since the moment she caught his attention and subsequently, his heart as he began to develop a crush on her. Yes, he had always been hers, just like how he had her. Or at least a part of her. And that was the only way she could have described this sick, festering and utterly twisted tie between them.

It was all that mattered.

** He was** **_hers_**.


End file.
